This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Modern vehicles typically include an engine that requires a supply of fuel to operate and propel the vehicle. This supply of fuel is typically stored in a fuel tank that is permanently attached to the vehicle and can be replenished as needed at a gas station, for example. While modern vehicles typically utilize some form of an evaporative emission control system, fuel vapor containing volatile organic compounds is often released to the atmosphere during refueling of the fuel tank either at a gas station or from a conventional gas can having an aperture open to the atmosphere. Moreover, when filling portable gas cans or vehicles that do not utilize an evaporative emission control system, even more fuel and/or fuel vapor is at risk of being released to the atmosphere.